A Snowy day in Konoha!
by hanika.starzone
Summary: Crack fic! :D See Kiyo? Don't own characters. Four of the OCs belong to my friend who I mentioned. No, I did not steal them. She made them up right when I asked for them. ShikaTema/NaruHina/NejiTen.


"Nyahhh! It's snowing! Okaa-san! Otou-san! WAKE UP!" Hanika shouted, practically flying down the stairs to her parents' room. She had quickly dressed in her usual blue-white-and-black tank top (blue from her collar too her short sleeves, white on half of the shirt below the blue, and black on the other half, does this make sense to you?), ¾ pants, donned on a white coat for the cold day and plaited her blonde hair.

She opened the door to her parents' room to see her mother opening the closet door slowly, probably because she heard her. Her dad was in bed, typical.

"Nggg… otou-san… wake UPPPPPPPPPPPP!" she said, literally dragging her dad out of bed.

Shikamaru dropped to the floor with his daughter's strength. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Hanika shouted, jumping up and down.

"Hanikamari please leave this room NOW," demanded her mother. When she used her full name, it was a strict order. She nodded and left the room. She closed the door behind her and waited for awhile.

A loud smack was heard followed by a "SHIKAMARU, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" demand by Temari. That was what she wanted to hear.

Hanika ran back up the stairs to wake up her little sister, Shikani who had black hair like Shikamaru but the rest of her looked more like a Temari.

She shook Shikani violently. And 3 seconds later her face was an inch from a grumpy six-year-old. "Shikani, look at this!" Hanika drew back the curtains. Shikani's face lit up immediately.

Hanika got her sister's clothes ready - a purple sweatshirt and black knee-length shorts and a cloak similar to the one she was wearing. Then she proceeded to tie Shikani's four ponytails, which was not an easy task considering her sister moving around too much.

When she was done, they both ran downstairs. Grabbing their iron fans, they ran outside. Just to play at the yard. It was Nara tradition to go out first snow day as a family.

After what felt like HOURS of waiting, their parents finally exited the house.

It was Temari's idea to go to the park. So all of them decided to have a race to see who gets there first. Well, all of them except Shikamaru. He dragged himself there. "What a drag…" was heard.

When he FINALLY got to the park he saw that his wife and kids were trying to catch snowflakes with their tongues. Hanika's eyes were shooting up and down, with her tongue sticking out, and she was walking in circles. Temari and Shikani had had their eyes crossed. He snickered at the sight of it.

Soon enough, Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Hinata arrived with their kids. "Hanika-neechan!" squealed Mitsu and Mist as they saw her and ran towards her. Mitsu had her long dirty blonde hair up in two ponytails, and she looked like a younger version of Naruko with slightly lighter eyes. Mist had her striking blue hair in two ponytails too, just as long as Mitsu's, but her eyes were silver.

Hanika dropped to the snow as the two eight-year-olds pounced on her.

"Hey, you're wearing the headband again!" Mitsu exclaimed, pointing to the Leaf Village headband displaying proudly on Hanika's forehead. She had gotten it this year, passing her exam to become a Gennin.

"Heh, yeah. I like it, so I wear it everywhere," she smiled warmly at the two. She looked up and her eyes widened. "HEY, MIYAGE!" There he was – Miyage Hyuuga. He'd been Hanika's best friend since they were just 3. Their mothers were best friends so they saw each other often. They were best friends – nothing more, nothing less. They were lucky enough to be on the same team that year. And she liked to annoy him.

Soon another close friend of hers – also a teammate - appeared. Her name was Kiyo Handa. She had ginger hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing brown shorts with nettings and a green shirt under her cloak. And she liked to annoy Miyage too. He definitely wasn't the luckiest boy that year.

"Is it just coincidence we're all here?" Hanika asked. They looked at each other. Mitsu and Mist were, too. "I got it!" she exclaimed suddenly, being the daughter of a genius, trying to answer her own question. "Okaa-san called all of our parents to come over and meet at the park, how does that work?"

"Yeah, come to think of it…" Miyage said suddenly. "Okaa-san DID get a call from someone right before we left. Maybe it was your Mother," he suggested.

"Meh, nobody cares, let's have some fun in the snow!" Kiyo said, falling down on her back and making snow angels.

Hanika did the same, followed by Mitsu and Mist. Miyage was a little hesitant. It wasn't until his little sister, Miniki, pushed him down and fell down herself. Miniki looked like Neji, too, but she tied her hair in buns.

Soon enough, Shin'ichi, Kiyo's little brother, joined.

Having no more snow to make snow angels with, one by one they stood up, shaking the snow of them. It was COLD!

Once they had all gotten up, they stood in a straight line to admire their creation. Some of them were kinda curvy for some reason. Some of them were perfect, only Shikani's one was weird because… well, she was kind of sleeping in the snow.

"This looks familiar!" Mitsu thought aloud. The others agreed, nodding their heads, not looking away from the shape.

"Hey, that's a great picture of the Konoha symbol you guys did!" said a voice behind. They all turned to see Naruto admiring the snow angels. "That looks hard," he continued, "How'd you guys do that snow angel in the middle? That looks completely complicated!" he pointed to the space in the middle.

Hanika looked at Shikani. She looked back at Naruto and said, "I'm a very talented snow angel maker."

"Well, keep it up!" Naruto patted Shikani on the back, well, more like patted her iron fan and left. They all looked at each other and laughed. It wasn't really a snow angel. The middle was where Shikani was 'sleeping'.

When they all recovered from their laughing hysteria, Hanika decided to have some snow cones. Kiyo challenged everyone to make the cones with the snow. But they had to do the cones themselves after they did the snowball and she said they had to hide it because the other people would have to steal their Snowballs while making the cones! (Wow, weird…)

"I'll go get some paper cones, for the litt- ones below 7. Holding snowballs is a hard thing for them!" she said, and stood up from watching Miniki and Shin'ichi trying to make a snow ball with their hands. Shikani was trying by herself and didn't like being called 'little' "Be right back!"

A few meters from running, she felt a snowball hit her head. Stopping mid-run, she _sloooooooooooooooowly _turned around to face her thrower. Miniki Hyuuga. Shin'ichi Handa. Kiyo Handa. Naruto Uzumaki. All possible throwers. Naruto's hand was cupped mid-air and Miniki and Shin'ichi's snowball was gone. Kiyo was looking innocent, but there was to guess she threw the snowball before Hanika got the paper cones. Everyone was crowded around there.

She had quite a temper towards anyone who attacked her, hard or soft, intentionally or unintentionally, she will get MAD. Then she did a few hand signs.

"K...K-Kiri no Jutsu," she said, with stutters of anger in between. She disappeared when she said "Jutsu" and the word echoed around all of them.

_Uh oh_, everyone thought. Kiri no Jutsu was her secret mist jutsu – no one really had an idea where that came from. Sure fogs and mists were made of water vapor, thus making any type of mist jutsu a water style, but she somehow picked it up using wind style.

"OH KAMI, FORGIVE ME OF MY SI-" Naruto couldn't finish. He was sucked in a fog. Shin'ichi and Miniki were in individual fogs, too.

"There she goes with her temper…" Kiyo sighed. Then she was gone.

"HANIKA-NEECHAN! STOOO-" Shikani, Mitsu and Mist were gone too.

"Great now I have to-" And… Miyage.

"I was gonna give everybody snow cones but now everyone-" Hinata was lost in a mist too, now everyone trapped in a mist had their domes of water vapor connecting to each other, causing it to expand. Shikamaru, Temari, Miyako, Handa (Miyako and Handa are Kiyo's parents), Tenten and Neji had their backs to it, building a snowman of their children - and now building… yep… Hanika's snowman – when the mist sucked them in.

Shocked, they turned around to see everyone, well except Naruto, Shin'ichi, Kiyo and Miniki, playing in the snow. The four not playing were in a mist dome within the one they were in- possibly where Hanika was torturing them with some illusion. Hopefully not too intense. She reappeared soon and put on the same face Temari wore when she won over Tayuya. She was waving. Her four victims came by a little later, brushing off and ducking from invisible snow until they realized they were out of the illusion.

"I thought it would be cool to have some kind of mist dome thing, so it would look like a snow globe," Hanika explained when her parents dragged her out of the crowd having fun. She looked down at her feet.

"But…" she lifted her head up "I was also experimenting my jutsu to see if I could create a mist during the winter time, and it works easier than on normal days!" she exclaimed proudly.

Temari was quite proud, but she hid it with an angry glare. Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome daughter…" under his breath, but that was to be suspected. After 7 minutes of scolding, they all continued to play. Inside the dome. Because Temari made Shikamaru agree to let Hanika keep up the mist dome! And Hanika talked her way out of that thing.

Therefore… Never underestimate the awesome Hanikamari Nara.

* * *

><p><strong>YES THE ENDING IS VERY WEIRD, in fact the whole thing was. I made the snow angels thing part right on the spot. Ridiculous, eh? K I don't know what to do now. I'll write the next time I get inspiration<strong>.

**BTW, ME NO OWN NARUTO! Only the OCs...**


End file.
